Shinra
by Gazla
Summary: This story outlines the connection between the character of Shinra a young Al Bhed technological prodigy in FFX-2 and the Shinra Electric Company in FFVII. Based on Real Final Fantasy characters and backgrounds
1. Chapter 1

"I know everything!" – Shinra of the Gullwings

"Power is truth. Shinra is the future. Real happiness can be found in obedience to the company" – Shinra Electric Company

Chapter One – The Prodigy

"Do you think this is gunna work?" asked Brother.

"Of course it will…I think…hmmmm…get off my back! When this is finished, I'll be famous" replied Shinra.

"And just a notch there and whoops there we go" said Shinra excitedly as the machine he was working on burst into life.

"I give you, the Shinra rocket prototype number one!" he announced.

"Yehhh that's what I'm talkin' about!!.....what is it?" asked Brother. Shinra slumped his shoulders having assumed Brother would know exactly what it was.

"It's a bit like the airship except it's designed to travel vertically. I hypothesise that this device could actually go where no Spiran has ever gone before!"

Brother eyed the device up and down and humoured Shinra with a weak smile and a pat on the back before heading back to the Bridge.

"Oh well, maybe one day my rocket design will be the talk of Spira…then people would take heed of the name 'Shinra'!"

Shinra wandered aimlessly to the Bridge, eyes transfixed on his feet as he did so. He regularly did this and regularly people would often wonder was going through the mind of the youth.

Shinra was a scruffy fellow; his brown overused boots looking like he had seen many adventures when really, they were just overused, his white oversized lab coat to signify his aspirations in the Al Bhed and his long black hair covering his mucky mechanics face. He no longer donned the mask as fellow crew members would poke fun at him saying he resembled some kind of creature from the deep lagoon.

The sliding doors anticipated Shinras proximity and opened upon his arrival to the Bridge where Brother and other members of the recently disbanded Gullwings were all buried in an array of computer screens and navigational charts.

The Celsius was looking a bit worse for wear these days and Brother would also blame that on the fact that there were hardly any women on the ship these days.

Brother swivelled on his chair and addressed the crew.

"Ok, Gullwings…"

"Hey I thought we weren't called that anymore" yelled an interrupting voice from behind a chair parallel to Brother.

"Ahhhhh Then what are we called now then Rikku?" asked Brother.

Surely enough, the innocent young Al Bhed girl revealed herself and proclaimed: "We are the Spira Airbourne INvestigation Team!".

"The Saints? I like it" concluded Shinra.

Brother sighed and cleared his throat to continue.

"Ahem, yes well now that's out the way…Saints, we have been given a task, a mission, a goal, an opportunity to prove ourselves as Al bhed to the world and…"

"Son of a Chocobo Brother, get to the point man!" exclaimed Rikku.

"Ok keep ya goggles on. We have been notified by New Yevon of strange seismic activity in the Zanarkand area and have been asked to investigate the situation".

"Situation?" asked Shinra. "What kind of situation?"

"I don't know this, which is why it is the Gull…errr I mean, the Saints job to find out".

Rikku jumped out of her chair and performed a small dance. "Oh yehhh let's rock!" and with that, the Celsius set a course for the ancient ruins of Zanarkand.


	2. Journey to the lost city

Chapter Two – Journey to the lost city

The sky was clear, the sun glistening off the metallic paint of the Celsius and the crew were optimistic about their first real mission since the disbandment of the Gullwings.

"We shall be arriving in the Zanarkand area within 15 minutes" announced the pilot, Brother watching like a hawk over his shoulder.

"Hmmm maybe I'll change my outfit before we land" pondered Rikku and without any further hesitation, she nodded to herself and skipped out towards her private quarters.

"Honestly" said Brother, "When will that girl learn that real heroics don't come down to what you're wearing. What happened to the good old days of plain old combat".

"I reckon one day we'll take fighting to a new level. I foresee wars, giant weapons operated by magical powers and the return of powerful Aeons!" said Shinra.

"Ha, you and your imagination, and I suppose we'll be flying around in outer space too ya?" joked Brother.

Shinra rued not being taken seriously just because he was young and naive.

"Actually it's funny you should say that because…"

"We are approaching Zanarkand sir" interrupted the pilot.

Brother hopped over to the seat to the right, completely disregarding the fact that Shinra was about to set him straight. "Prepare for landing" he announced, "All crew members to your positions".

After the necessary landing procedures had been performed, the crew made there was to the exit joined by Rikku who was now sporting blue hot pants and a revealing white top. Brother shook his head in disagreement with this attire.

Upon exiting the ship, the crew were met by another group of people standing next to another Airship. It was the Machine faction lead by Gippal (a former candidate of the Crimson squad).

"Good day Gullwings. I can only assume that you are here on similar business to us?"

"Yeh and we're not Gullwings anymore, we're the Saints!" exclaimed Rikku, with a proud look on her face.

"Fascinating", remarked Gippal as he walked over to meet Brother.

"We have had reports of unusual seismic activity in this area and have been sent to aid your investigations into the matter".

"Hang on a minute, why have you been sent here? I thought you dealt primarily in machina research?" said Shinra. Gippal looked flustered to be questioned by such a youthful yet curious young man.

"My my" He said, "Aren't you a curious young clam. The machine faction has the right to investigate possible routes of new technology and I have always been interested about this particular area…what's your name young sir?"

"The names Shinra... Rufus Shinra"

"Nice to meet you Master Shinra, I have heard of your technological prowess with the Al Bhed…have you ever thought about joining the Machine faction?" asked Gippal.

"I never thought about it no…" he replied. Gippal smiled and leaned closer to Shinra, "think about it" he said, "Now then on to business, lets head over here, it seems to be the source of the anomaly".

Gippal lead both organisations over a hill past the ruins of a small house to find a large crack in the ground.

"Phewweee, it just goes on forever an ever" said Rikku as she leaned over to take a look down the crevice. Nippal was huddled with a group of Machine faction members who were all studying small pieces of machina that were emitting all sorts of strange noises.

"Interesting, we are receiving an immensely high energy reading from this cave" said Nippal.

"And what exactly does that mean?" asked Brother.

"It means…"

"It means that there is some kind of energy source down there isn't there!? Perhaps ancient machina preserved since the destruction of Zanarkand!?" Said Shinra, interrupting Nippal.

"Good observation Master Shinra but these readings are off the chart. Whatever's down there is pure energy…with astonishingly larger readings than that of normal machina. We need a sample to send back to our labs".

"And then what happens?" asked Brother.

"Well…we'll wait to see what Professor Mako has to say".


End file.
